TESV Skyrim: The Skyborn Chronicles
by Wixeron
Summary: In Skyrim, when you thought of a hero, you would think of a strong, dashing Nord. But what if the Dovahkiin isn't that? What if he's a little bit loose on the head? A funny yet serious take on the game of Skyrim. Male BattleMage Dovahkiin.
1. Prolouge: Clashing Destinies

**TESV: Skyrim – The Skyborn Chronicles**

**Author's Note:** I've been playing Skyrim recently and boy…that game is very LONG! And fun. Anyway, since the game is very open, an idea struck my head for a story of a rather…eccentric yet serious Dragonborn. And here it is. Just a side note, Skyrim is pretty much the first game of the Elder Scrolls series that I've played so I might get something wrong. If I do, please tell me and I'll fix it in any way I can.

One more thing, the dialogue in this story, especially my Dragonborn can be modern instead of the old dialogue used back in the middle ages. This is because I'm not very good at middle age dialogues so…yeah.

Actually, there's one more. I'll try to keep the story as close to the game as possible but expect a few additional elements such as new Dragon Shouts, OCs, potions and spells and stuff.

Rated M for future gore and probably sexual content.

The prologue has been edited and I've beef it up to make it more interesting. So for those that have read it before it was edited, I suggest you read it again. Don't worry, I've only beef the first part. The lower part was untouched.

Also, although this story started lighthearted, it will become more serious in the future chapters. It will have some funny moments in between though and that's what I'm aiming for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Elder Scrolls series game and this fanfiction is written not for money but purely for entertainment, and to offload this story off my head for good. But I do own my OC though.

**Summary:** In Skyrim, when you thought of a hero, you would think of a strong, dashing Nord. But what if the Dovahkiin isn't that? What if he's a little bit loose on the head? A funny yet serious take on the game Skyrim. Male BattleMage Dovahkiin.

**Speech format:**

"Fus Ro Da!" – Normal Dialogue

"_Fus Ro Da!" _- Thoughts

_- Today is not a good day, yep.- – _journal log.

* * *

**Prologue: Clashing Destinies **

_-Dear Journal and to whomever is reading Journal,_

_Since this is the start of a new volume of my Journal aptly titled the Skyborn Chronicles, I figured a summary is in order._

_My adventure has been very long, and if Life, Destiny, the Divines and other cosmic forces out there has something to say, my adventure isn't even near the end yet._

_Suffice to say, for an adventurer like me, it has been an eye opening adventure and a very great experience. For those that has been following my adventure through my journal, thank you very much and I can assure you, everything that was written is the truth and none of it was edited. For those of you that have only started, well I suggest you find my previous journal for the whole story of my life._

_Anyway, it was quite surprising really, how much that one can bear. My adventure begins with my arrival on Skyrim, and let me tell you, a lot of weird shit started from there and shit keeps coming. After some mini-adventures, I found out that I was the legendary Dragonborn; a being with the soul of the dragon but body of a mortal and the ultimate dragon slayers. Considering how powerful dragons are, that is quite a job for someone._

_Also, it didn't help that the ultimate…or maybe second ultimate dragon, Alduin, whose re-emergence signaled the End of The World (unless I stopped him) choose my lifetime to appear. So…my job is to kill the guy…yeah. _

_But, I haven't got to that part yet; dear readers because being destined for greatness tends to make you into a big target and attract attention to you…the good and the bad ones. I don't mind the good ones but the bad ones…whew! _

_Let's just say that I managed to attract the attention of almost EVERY Daedric Princes. It usually wasn't very bad because for all of their threats and sweet words (not all are bad), they can't do much to me…right now. But this time, there was an exception. Hircine, the Daedric Prince of The Hunt was coming after me. Why? Because I told you, being destined for great things tends to make you a big target and as far as Hircine is concerned, I'm the biggest target of the year…decade…century. _

_Also, it didn't help that I kind of pissed Hircine of by curing myself of Lycanthropy, his 'gift'. But can you blame me? If one becomes a werewolf, one becomes Hircine's servant and let me tell you, being a servant to destiny is enough for me. Not to mention that all Daedric Princes wants to make me theirs too._

_And so, in a few moments, I will be summoned by Hircine into his Hunting Ground to become his hunt…or the hunter. Well, we'll just have to see about that shall we?-_

A figure clad head to toe in black Daedric Armor who was sitting on a boulder, stopped his writing and snapped his journal shut and secured it. His journal was a special one because when it was closed and secured, the metal cover closed into itself, resembling a rectangular metal box than a book. This way, it was protected from damage and provides security for his journal.

He then watched the sky, and notices that one of Tamriel's moons has become red. He shouted to the sky in an unknown language and after a few moments a large winged figure blocked his view of the moon and landed in front of him.

"Odahviing, I want you to take my journal and secured it somewhere," the man said and tossed his journal to the dragon. The dragon then opened its mouth and the journal fell inside.

"Why can't you just toss it somewhere? You want people to find it right?" Odahviing asked his wingless master and as he had proved, friend.

"If it was that easy to find, it wouldn't be fun for my readers. Besides, I might survive this, so I don't want to go on an adventure just to find my journal again," the figure replied and the dragon shook his head.

"Trouble loves you my friend," Odahviing said.

"Trouble comes with the job," the figure replied nonchalantly. The dragon eyed his friend with sad eyes.

"I fear what awaits you in the afterlife," Odahviing said sadly, knowing the many forces that were waiting for him there including Hircine himself.

"Another adventure I bet," the figure said and this earned a chuckle from his scaly winged friend.

Knowing nothing could be done about his mortal friend's predicament, the dragon offered took off from the ground. "I'll await for your shout again, friend,"

The figure nodded before a purple energy surrounds him, blocking his view of Skyrim. When the energy dissipates, he was in another place…the Hunting Ground. It was a snowy field surrounded by forests that hid many hostiles, waiting for him.

Strangely enough, he was still sitting on the same boulder.

"Ah, Dovahkiin…at least we meet," a voice said and a figure stepped in front of him. The figure was Hircine. He wore nothing to cover his torso and only a hide cloth to cover his lower region. His face was covered by an elk skull with large antlers and he carried with him a spear.

"How long I've waited for this, for a worthy hunt! Surely, for the destined slayer of the World Eater, you will prove to be one?" Hircine said again with a feral smile.

"I guess…if being hunted is what I'm supposed to do. But, I'm not very good with that. Oh, and how kind of you to bring the boulder I'm sitting on with me," Dovahkiin replied.

Hircine growled at what the mortal was implying. "Tell me, why did you reject my gift, Dovahkiin?"

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be able to do this, right?" Dovahkiin said but he already knew the answer.

"No, even if you are with my gift, even if you are my servant, I will still make you my hunt. But at least, with my gift, it will be more challenging," Hircine replied.

"I thought so. I figure being the prey is much better than being your plaything. But you know, I found that being a werewolf…is so much limiting," Dovahkiin said with a smile, but of course, it was hidden by his helmet.

"Limiting? You dare called my gift as such?" Hircine yelled in fury.

"Yes. Being a vampire is much better. After all, I'm more of a man of grace than brutality," Dovahkiin said and pulled out his Daedric Sword from the sheath on his left hip. He then got down from the boulder and stabbed it to the ground.

"You will regret insulting me!" Hircine said and let out a beastly howl. Multiple howls from the forest then erupted and united as one.

Purplish orbs of energy appeared from both of the Dovahkiin's hands and he threw it at his sides. The orbs then exploded in a larger sphere of purple energy and dissipated a second later, revealing two creatures made from stone and lightning; the Storm Atronachs.

He then held out his right hand at his Sword and it telekinetically flew into his hand. He then swung it around and prepared his stance.

"Right, let's do this. You're not the only one that is eager to meet me," the Dovahkiin said and werewolves leaped from the forest towards him.

**_..._**

_**A long time before...**_

_-Dear Journal,_

_Remember when I told you how life couldn't get any harder than getting into Skyrim? Well, do you think that I was making a statement? Or a challenge? Because I was just making a rhetorical question. _

_But of course Life, oh the great big Life thought that I was challenging him or her. And now, things are getting HARDER right now. It seems that Life is like one those people with big egos that you just can't challenge their authority or they'll make you regret it. Yup._

_So anyway…you must have been wandering how Life has gotten harder for me right? Well… I'll recap.-_

_**Flashback.**_

It was a rather early morning that day in the border forest of Skyrim and usually, there wasn't much activity by the larger denizens of the forest such as bears. But one bear was seen chasing after someone; its prey.

"Dammit! Of all the caves I could have sleep in; it has to have a freaking bear in it!" the person, a hooded male Breton said while rummaging through his knapsack.

The bear roared loudly but still kept chasing after him. "Shut up! I'm not your breakfast, this is!" the Breton said and finally found out what he was looking for and threw it on the root of a large tree.

The item in question was a small ceramic bottle that shattered when it impacted with the root and began releasing a white smoke. The bear didn't have time to react and ran into the smoke and stopped his charge. The bear then released an agonizing roar as the smoke stung its nose and eyes. It then understood that the smoke was harmful to it and ran away.

The Breton didn't look back and didn't stop running until he was very very far away from the bear. It was ten minutes later that he stopped running and leaned on a large tree and panted heavily to catch his breath.

"Phew! That's my last tear gas potion!" the Breton said and took out his water canteen from his side pouch. He then withdrew his hood that was covering his face and began to chug the water canteen.

The Breton has long black hair tied into a ponytail, silver eyes and three scars in the form of a slash mark on his right cheek. He also has somewhat whitish skin and no facial hair whatsoever…except for his eyebrows of course.

After quenching his thirst, he then scratched his head and sighed loudly. "Alright, danger's over, take a deep breath and be calm and cool. Think about you next step," the Breton said. He then stored his water canteen and rubbed his palms together.

"Alright Loki Huginn, you have successfully and illegally crossed the Skyrim border! So most of the danger has passed now and it's not like life could get any harder, right?" the Breton named Loki said. "I have enough Septims to last for a while so that's not going to worry me much. So, the question is where to start?"

He then took out a rolled map and unrolled it to reveal the continent of Skyrim. The map didn't help much actually as it didn't have anything marked to it, be it villages holds places of interest and others.

"I'm guessing that I'm south around here," Loki said and pointed somewhere at the map. It was weird but he somehow has the uncanny ability to know where he is at the map. Not to mention that he knew which way is south, east, west and north without needing a compass too. He reasoned that it was his parent's adventurer blood in him. He then stored his map and seeing as there's nothing to be gain by sitting around, he then started walking forward.

It was a few hours later that he found an outpost for a group of what appears to be soldiers. Loki didn't approach them immediately because for all he knew, they could be robbers that paraded as soldiers. But something else caught his attention; there was a Nord that was hiding in the bushes near where the horses where kept. If his observation was right, the elf wanted to steal one of the horses.

Loki doubted the Nord's chance of success but internally wished him luck anyway. But before he could move, he felt a cold steel on his scarred cheek. "Get up, slowly and quietly," a voice said and Loki complied.

"_Dammit!" _Loki internally cursed. He didn't realize that while he was observing the outpost, there was another group that was watching it too!

"Um, before you jump into any conclusions, I'm not with the guys you wanted to ambush," Loki explained quietly but it fell on deaf ears.

The next thing he knew, the ambusher stormed on the outpost and outnumbered them at least 3 to 1. The ambushed surrendered without a fight, the horse thief was caught too and we were lumped together with them. Any weapons were taken away and our hands were tied, except for one guy who seemed to be the ambushed group's leader. He was gagged.

Loki didn't know why the heck they need to gag only him. It's not like his voice could kill, right?

_**Flashback End.**_

_- So here I am now, not a week in Skyrim and I already got into trouble with the authorities. How do I know that the group that captured us was the authorities? Well, they're the EMPIRE._

_Well at least I could sort this out, tell them that it was a misunderstanding._

_Actually you must be wondering how the heck do I write all this into you when my hands are tied? Actually, I'm not writing. This is my thoughts until I could free myself and wrote it down into you. A journal is just someone's written thought after all.- _

"You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants," Lokir the failed horse thief said to me and suddenly…everything clicked into place in Loki's mind.

_-Well what do you know, the group that I was captured with was actually the Stormcloak rebels! The faction that's fighting to boot the Empire out of Skyrim! That…just make everything a lot harder.-_

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King," Ralof, the blonde Nord in front of my said.

_-And apparently, I was captured along with their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, who was the only person to be gagged by the way.-_

"But…if they captured you…oh gods, where are they taking us?" Lokir said.

"I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits," was Ralof's reply.

"_Isn't Sovngarde Nord's Heaven? Oh fuck…" _Loki thought and he started to become nervous, much like Lokir now.

"Wait, are you saying that they're going to kill us? What about trial?" Loki asked worriedly and his reply didn't come from his fellow prisoners but the guard driving their wagon.

"Hah! You Stormcloaks don't deserve any trial, especially Ulfric! Not after he brutally murdered the High King of Skyrim with his voice!" the guard said and Loki suddenly understood why Ulfric was gagged.

Loki then slowly turned around to take a look at Ulfric and said man only stared back at him with calm yet defiant eyes. It was as if Ulfric was challenging him to do something.

"It was a fair and legal fight! Not a murder! If Torygg couldn't defend his throne, how could he defend his kingdom?" Ralof shot back.

"Bah! You Nords and your savage traditions! If it weren't for the Empire, you would have torn Skyrim apart!" the guard replied and Ralof looked like he would strangle the guard apart.

"Really? I don't see the difference between the situation in Skyrim now; us against you Empires," Ralof said and the guard chuckled.

"The difference is that, after this, Stormcloak will be over, and the Empire wins. And we finally will be able to educate you savages," the guard replied with a sneer.

Loki could see that Ralof was trying his best to calm himself from doing anything that would make things worse. It took a lot of him but he managed to calm down. It was unfortunate though as Loki hoped that Ralof would actually do something that would allow him to make the best of the situation like escaping.

_-Fucking Daedras! I've landed in the worst situation possible! Apparently, Ulfric Stormcloak's voice can kill people! It was the reason he was gagged! And the Empire thought that he was too dangerous to let live any longer and decided to kill all of us somewhere! I can, no, if I don't do something, I will die!-_

"_Calm yourself Loki; you can escape from this situation. All you need to do is calm yourself, think about home and use the Fast Travel spell and you would be back home again," _Loki thought.

The Fast Travel spell was a very useful spell that his adventure father found. It was a very unique spell in that it doesn't use magicka to use, only the ability to use it and the calm state of mind. The spell allows the user to instantly travel between two locations safely.

However, the spell isn't without its weakness. First is that not everyone can use it, in fact, it took Loki years to be able to use it. Second, you need to remember exact detail of the location you want to go, or you will end up someplace else instead. The first time Loki tried the spell…he ended up somewhere unpleasant which gave him a fear of spiders.

Third, you need to be calm and focus because if you aren't, then your mind might thought of something else and you will ended somewhere else again. Lastly, the travel time wasn't exactly instantaneous. The time taken was actually relative to the user. You might feel like it was a short time that has gone by but in reality and depending on the place, it could be hours that has passed by when you arrive at your destination.

But of course, his whole surrounding didn't help him at all. From the shaking of the carriage, the mumbling Lokir and of course, his own thought of demise practically destroyed any sense of calm and focus he has.

Before he could do anything further, the carriage has arrived at its destination and everybody got off.

The Imperials then started calling names to go towards the block.

_-The fucking chopping block!-_

The thought of running away did cross his mind but it was dashed away as Lokir did that and got and arrow instead. From the looks of it, the archer was good too as Lokir drop dead from a single arrow.

Well, at least he got a quick death, and not an arrow to the knee. That would hurt.

An Imperial male then addressed him as his name was not on the list.

"Look, the reason my name is not in there is because I'm not a Stormcloak," Loki explained.

"So? For all we knew you could be a Stormcloak spy from across the border. Makes sense for a spy to be unknown after all," the female Imperial caption beside Hadvar said.

"What? Nonsense! I swear on the Nine Divines I'm not a Stormcloak!" Loki defended himself but it only fell on Hadvar's ears though.

"Even if you are not a Stormcloak, you got caught crossing the border and that's a crime that deserves a trip to the chopping block too. So that's that. Now hurry up!" the Imperial captain said harshly.

"_It wasn't easy entering Skyrim legally these days, what with the civil war," _Loki thought.

"Look, I'll do my best to return your remains to your homeland, alright?" Hadvar said with a sad tone. Loki could tell that he didn't agree with this situation but there's not much he could do about it.

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Can't I at least get a final wish? I just want to write my will," Loki said.

"_I could use that time to calm myself and use Fast Travel…provided that they are willing to give it to me," _Loki thought to himself.

"No, because then everyone would ask the same and who knew what would happen," the Imperial captain said.

"I'm sorry. You could at least…give us your name so that we can-"

"Loki Huginn," Loki said, not seeing any further to ask for anything from the Imperials anymore. He then walked away from Hadvar, who eyed him sadly and faced the chopping block.

Loki then closed his eyes again and began to wonder…what drove him into Skyrim? Why would he go here when he had a good life back at High Rock?

Well…

_**Flashback.**_

"Father! Where are you! Mother called for dinner!" Loki said and looked around his family's massive library. It wasn't just a library actually because before this, it was temple dedicated to dragon worshipping. Oh and it was also a burial site and the walls was filled with draugrs; undead Nordic warriors cursed to walk the Tamriel forever for their betrayal by serving the dragons.

Fortunately though, his father, along with his friends cleared the ruins before he was even born. With all the Draugr destroyed, his father thought that it was a waste to just leave the place and instead choose to fill it with his books and items he found during his adventures.

Sometimes, his father would sleep in the ruin-turned-into-library too…in one of the many stone coffins around the place. A lot of people thought that his father and by extension his family was crazy for repurposing the rather sacred and maybe cursed place but alas, his father was rather…crazy.

But, the most interesting thing in the whole temple, except the still working traps was a strange curved wall in the main room of the temple. The curved wall was large and it also has a carving of a dragon head. But it was covered with maps and other stuff. Loki always thought that there was something on the wall that was hidden by the maps but his father would get very angry if he tried to remove any of it.

He was tempted to remove it, to see what was beneath it but he didn't want to risk his father's wrath, because that would make him sick and possibly get a heart attack. His father, although his spirit was still young, the same couldn't be said about his body.

"Ah, is it time already?" a voice behind Loki said.

"Yeah," Loki replied but he didn't turn as the source of the voice approached him.

"Looking at the maps again?" the elder Breton said. He has white hair, silver eyes, and numerous scars on his face and a thick equally white beard. His name is Gaspar Huginn.

"Yeah," Loki simply replied. In truth was that he was more interested with what was underneath the map but he didn't want to push it. "So…it looks here Skyrim is the only place you haven't set foot yet," Loki said, referring to the rather empty map of Skyrim.

Gaspar smiled and put his hand on his son's shoulder. He knew that his son was curious about the curved wall but he didn't want him to see it because he feared of what would happen to Loki.

"Yep, sad though that I might not get to go and explore it. And it was the best place to go too," Gaspar said with a sigh and shot his son a look. "But you know…I don't have to. It would be nice to be the listener for once, instead of the storyteller. To be the one who reads the adventures instead of being the adventurer himself,"

Loki rolled his eyes at hearing this. This wasn't the first time his father dropped hints of his wish for Loki to continue the family tradition of being adventurers. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It's just that he didn't want to leave his family. It won't do well for him when he wasn't there for him when they got sick or worse.

"My biggest dream is to hear my son's own adventures! Surely his would be even grander than mine!" Gaspar said and wiped a non-existent tear.

"_Well, that was straight to the point," _Loki thought.

"You know I can't, father. If I start, I can't guarantee that I will be able to come back…in time," Loki said.

"Don't let this old man anchor you down," Gaspar said. "You've live in my shadow for too long. Heard my adventures too many times that I'm sure you could write it down perfectly. I think it's time for you to make your own,"

Loki closed his eyes, thinking about it.

"Besides, who knows, maybe you'll land yourself a Nord woman," Gaspar said with a grin and Loki snorted in reply.

"I'll get whipped," Loki said.

Gaspar laughed at this. "Oh come now, I heard that you handled women very well. Remember that time with the-"

"I was drunk!" Loki said with a twitching eye and his scarred cheek pained for a while as he remembered that incident.

"And Nords drink their mead like it was water. So getting drunk is surely easy," Gaspar replied.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll do it, just make sure you write regularly,"

"Of course, of course. So you would do it then? You would brave Skyrim to search for your destiny there?" Gaspar said.

"You believe my destiny is in Skyrim?" Loki said ridiculously. He didn't put much stock in destiny.

Gaspar sighed and looked at the dragon head carving with sad eyes. "Yes…yes, I believe so,"

_**Flashback End.**_

"_So, I guess this is as far as my destiny goes, huh, father?" _Loki thought.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," a Stormcloak soldier said and walked towards the chopping block.

Loki shook his head.

_-Nords; so eager to die for their promised paradise. Was it a guarantee that they would go there?_

_The best thing he could do was let the Priestess finish her rites. That would at least give the others or maybe himself some time. Time for what actually?_

_Miracles like I don't know? An earthquake? Stormcloak reinforcements? A dragon to come down and attack us? Wait, the dragon part seems unlikely that I would survive._

_Okay, now it's my turn. Thanks for nothing Nord. I hope you're happy in your paradise._

_Wait, why is it my turn? Shouldn't Ulfric go first? Because you know, he's the most DANGEROUS guy here?_

_It seems that the Empire is rather sadistic by making Ulfric watch his got killed first or they are rather…incompetent. Or maybe they are rather merciful for the Stormcloak soldiers because watching your leader getting killed can be demoralizing. That would probably explain why the guy before me was so eager to go first.-_

Loki then sighed for the probably the last time and walked towards the block. Hadvar was in front of him and gave him a sad look. Loki closed his eyes, not wanting to look Hadvar and the head in the basket. He didn't want to lose focus as he wanted to live. He would have to calm himself and focus to cast the Fast Travel spell to escape.

He then got to his knees and laid his head on the block when suddenly he heard something.

"What in Oblivion is that?" a voice said and Loki opened his eyes to see and stare right into the eyes of…a dragon?

_-Wow, a dragon coming to interrupt my execution. What are the odds? Life, you are one son-…actually hold that thought, I don't want Life to start screwing with me again._

_Now it's like out of the frying pan and into the fire…literally._

_Another thought; had the guy before me let the Priestess finish her job. He might have lived.-_

**...**

_**Some other time before the execution.**_

A jet black dragon with sharp scales and spikes protruding from its body can be seen flying over a forest, casting its large shadow over it. The dragon wasn't just a dragon. He was Alduin, the World Eater, the Black Worm, the Master, Devourer and Destroyer of all that is in the world!

It was his right to dominate those puny weak mortals and destroy them as he sees fit! It was his destiny! Not even the Elder Scrolls could deny him that, as the battle at Throat of The World proved. Those fools thought that they could permanently defeat him by banishing him out of time?

Oh how wrong they were. He was the first born of Akatosh! The deity of time itself!

But, there is another troubling factor. The Dovahkiin or in their crude and weak language; the Dragonborn. A mortal with the soul of a dragon.

And this mortal's destiny…was to defeat him. Preposterous!

If it was true, then he would have been defeated ages ago before he got send to this time. But then again, there wasn't any Dragonborn at that time.

Perhaps, the Elder Scroll wasn't meant to banish him, but to send him to a time where there is one that could end him.

"_Hah! It seems that our destiny contradicts each other, Dovahkiin!" _

Alduin then landed on top of a tower that belonged to a small town. He sensed a dragon soul entered the town just now. It was a small one, unlike a dragon's who tended to be large. This indicated that the pathetic soul belonged to a mortal; the Dovahkiin.

It irked him that now he couldn't properly sense the soul amidst the souls of the other mortals. No matter, he'll kill them all. That was, his plan with the whole world after all.

He then stared into the eyes of a Breton who was about to be executed. The Breton couldn't be the Dovahkiin as he looked pathetic. And he wasn't a Nord! No matter.

"_Let us see, whose destiny will emerge victorious Dovahkiin!"_

With a thunderous roar, the sky rained fire and signaled Alduin's return to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

**Author's Note Again:** Loki might sound a bit whiny but, hey can you blame him? He's walking to his death for something he didn't do after all. Ralof was calm because he already knew what would happen if he got caught as a Stormcloak.

Anyway, I'm sure there are a lot of questions you guys might have right?

Okay, first, Loki's sense of direction like how he manage to know where he is on the map and knew where the wind directions are without a compass. This is essentially like in the game where if you open your map you got a tiny pointer showing where you are and also the compass. But it wasn't very special much because with enough experience and knowledge, adventurers can have that sense. But later on, it will have something to do with his ability as a Dovahkiin.

Second, yes, I've included the Fast Travel as a spell. Considering the size of Skyrim, and the number of quests between places, you can't expect me to write him go between towns riding a horse or walking in detail. That would be…boring? But make no mistake; the Fast Travel will still has its limitations like in the game so he can't abuse it. Oh, and it wasn't even a spell actually.

Third, Loki isn't his real name. His real name is longer and in different language. It has something to do with what his family has in possession. See if you can find out what it is. And it also has a meaning. When it comes out later on, see if you can find the meaning too.

Fourth, Loki might not share the Nord's view of Sovngarde because well, in the game it seems that it was Nord exclusive considering the fact that the people you met there are mostly Nords. I'm not sure if there were other species there because the place was glowy and shiny and I might have missed something there and I might be wrong.

And finally, Read and Review guys!


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:** The character, Loki in this story started out better equipped than in the game given his backstory. It means that he has more money, experience, knowledge and skills including spells. But it doesn't mean that knows about everything and the spells that he knew is only apprentice level only too. So he's not God-modded or anything.

To those of you who reviewed, thank you very much! Oh, kudos and thanks to Anon who spotted my mistake about dragons aren't capable of absorbing the soul of their kin. I played Skyrim and talked to Angeir and he confirmed it. My mistake and it was corrected.

And finally, those that has read the prologue, I've added some meat to it to make it a bit longer and more interesting, so give a read again, but only the first one third of the chapter.

Alright, on to the story!

**Speech format:**

"Fus Ro Da!" – Normal Dialogue

"_Fus Ro Da!" _– Thoughts

_- Today is not a good day, yep.- Journal log._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

"FREEDOOOMMM!" Loki screamed to the sky outside of the cave they just used to escaped Helgen from. Hadvar just looked at him weirdly and was about to say something but hesitated.

Panting for a moment, Loki said to himself. "Wait, that was wrong. I'M ALIIIIVVEEEEE!" he screamed again.

Hadvar sighed. "Well, that's good news,"

Loki turned and gave him an annoyed look. "You're not the one whose head is on the chopping block and stared straight into the dragon's eye!"

"Sorry," Hadvar offered. "Well, tell you what, we should go to Riverwood near here and I'll make sure you'll have a place to stay for a while,"

Loki then rubbed his chin in thought. "As long as I'm not a prisoner of the Empire,"

"No, no, I can assure you, you're a free man to the Empire now and Riverwood's a neutral place," Hadvar explained and Loki nodded.

"Lead the way then,"

_-Dear Journal, _

_Well, what do you know! I get to write into you again! _

_That sounds…sexual. Oh well._

_So it turns out, the dragon was beneficial to me after all! Luckily the dragon didn't fry me then and there considering that I was in front of it after all. But during the chaos, I managed to escape but I came to a crossroad…-_

_**Flashback.**_

"Follow me Loki!" Ralof ordered him.

"Come with me if you want to live!" Hadvar said.

Loki watched as both men ran towards a keep and he knew he had to decide who he wanted to follow and the decision might affect his future at Skyrim.

Follow Hadvar and he might have a chance to clear this mishap of him being a prisoner to the Empire. But then again, they did try to kill him indiscriminately.

Follow Ralof and Hadvar, should he survive, might flag him as a Stormcloak and should he meet with any Imperials, well, you get the idea.

In the end, though, the decision was rather simple to make. The Empire's reach was further than that of Skyrim and making an enemy out of them would not do well for his family. And so he followed Hadvar to safety.

"Look, I'm want to apologize for what happened earlier," Hadvar said while cutting the rope around his wrists. "But, the Empire wasn't totally at fault. You did cross the border illegally-,"

"That's ridiculous! They could have just shipped me back home!" Loki countered.

"-during the time of war," Hadvar finished cutting the rope.

"…point taken," Loki said and flexed his wrists. "So um…can I get a clean slate with the Empire?"

Hadvar understood what Loki meant. Hadvar had written down Loki's name in the fugitive list and if Hadvar hand it over the Empire…well, it wouldn't do well for Loki.

"Depends, are you who say you are? That you are not a spy for the Stormcloaks?" Hadvar crossed his arms as he questioned Loki.

"Yes, I'm just an adventurer wanting to explore Skyrim. And a neutral one too," Loki said. Both men stared at each other for a while before Hadvar took out the list and held it at a torch on the wall, effectively burning the list.

"Let's just say that I dropped it during the fiery raid by the dragon," Hadvar said with a smile and Loki smirked in return.

Suddenly, they heard sounds coming from one of the gate inside the keep. Hadvar, without wasting any time pressed his body to the wall beside the gate and motioned for Loki to do the same. Loki complied and they listened further.

"We have to lock the entrance! We can't let the Imperial scum get inside! Let the dragon burn them to cinders!" a voice said.

Hadvar didn't say anything but withdrew his sword and looked at Loki. Loki understood what he meant and a purple orb appeared in his hand. Hadvar sent him a weird look and Loki made a gesture as if saying 'What? Never seen a Breton do magic before?'

A purplish sword then materialized in his right hand he prepared himself. The iron gate opened and two Stormcloak soldiers appeared. Hadvar quickly lunged and stabbed the first and Loki followed suit and did the same to the second Stormcloak.

"I see that you are capable of defending youself," Hadvar said and sheathed his sword.

"Of course, unless you plan on getting robbed by bandits or hiring mercenaries all the time, proper self-defense is necessary for an adventurer," Loki replied and dismissed the conjured sword.

"True. What say you about joining the Empire? I could put in a good word for you and the Empire needs capable men right now," Hadvar offered while searching the bodies.

"I clearly stated that I'm a neutral adventurer," Loki said and Hadvar tossed him a key he found from the bodies.

"Hard to go on an adventuring if there's war raging around you," Hadvar said.

"I'll manage. Besides, it's hard to be an adventurer when you're a soldier, right?" Loki countered and unlocked another gate.

"Point taken," Hadvar said and they both moved on deeper to into the keep.

**…**

"Not a good impression," Loki said as they watched two Imperial torturers beating the shit out of a Stormcloak rebel.

Hadvar groaned and palmed his face. "True…let's…move on, shall we?"

**…**

"Shh…" Hadvar said and pointed towards a sleeping bear. Loki saw this and nodded. He then crouched and silently walked towards the exit when…

"Hold it right you Imperial scum!" a Stormcloak soldier barged in to the cave and paused when he saw what was happening.

The bear then woke up and roared in fury that we all do when we were waked up well before our time.

An angry bear is something you do not want to wake up. Actually, you don't want anything to do with a bear at all.

**…**

"FREEDOOOMMM!"

_**Flashback end.**_

-_And so I came to my first non-hostile village in Skyrim, named Riverwood. It was quite nice too and Hadvar brought us to meet the local blacksmith named Alvor. Turns out they were related._

_Alvor then brought us into his home to discuss what happened. Hadvar of course put a good word for me and Alvor accepted me fully. -_

"Damn Stormcloaks! Didn't they know what would happen if they toppled the Empire? Heck, the Empire is the least of their worries should that happen! The Dominion will come and crush us all and then, they will know what it feels like to live under the thumb of the elves! At least with the Empire we still have our rights," Alvor said angrily and downed another tankard of mead after hearing what happened.

"Some of our rights," Loki said while helping himself of the food in front of him. Alvor eyed him angrily but held back his anger. Loki was right after all. The Dominion's condition for the Empire's survival was the banning of the worship of Talos, the Ninth Divine. Anyone caught worshipping said Divine was to be captured.

"But is it worth risking the lives of many for it?" Hadvar asked while eyeing him.

"For the right cause, it is, but with the wrong method? Then no," Loki voiced his opinion and downed his tankard.

Hadvar nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'll head back to Solitude tomorrow, is there anything I could help you with, uncle?"

Alvor nodded. "Actually, there is. Since the dragon attacked occurred near here, I think that an increase of Riverwood's security would ease my mind. So I want to inform the Jarl of Whiterun of the situation,"

"Inform the Jarl? Well…that's going to be hard. I can't directly interact with neutral leaders without orders lest they think I'm with bad intentions and my superiors wouldn't sit well with my actions," Hadvar explained and Loki scratched his head.

Looks like it was all up to him then.

"I'll do it," Loki offered. "I'm neutral after all. Besides, consider it as a payment for good hospitality and I needed to start my adventuring anyway,"

Alvor smiled at this. "You are always welcomed here in Riverwood! Rest here today and take what you need, but with consideration of course,"

"Oh…I was just about to take your whole food stock," Loki said in a disappointed voice. Everyone looked at him weirdly before Loki grinned. "Kidding! I'm just kidding! Haha!"

Hadvar shook his head and laughed too and was followed by the rest of the adults inside the house.

-_Contact established! Success!_

"_Adventurer Rule No 1: A good adventurer must always has a local reliable contact to depend on. After all, it is not about what you know, but who you know that changes everything,"_

_-Gaspar Hugiin, An Adventurer's Guide to Successful Adventuring._

_Thanks dad!-_

Inside his mind, a mental image of Loki did a fist to the air to signify his triumph. Even though his adventure started with a rough start, it was still salvageable.

**…**

The next morning Loki was awoken to the sounds of hammering metal and readied himself for the day.

"Morning," Loki greeted the blacksmith at work. Loki watched the muscled Nord preparing his wares for sale. He wasn't very good at smithing as his family didn't see the need for it. His family mostly used magic for…pretty much everything. Well, almost. Besides, they could just loot the armor from bandits that attacked them or just buy it.

"Morning," Alvor replied.

Alvor didn't say anything else as he was transfixed on his work so Loki then moved on to the local inn for some news, rumors and gossips. Bartenders tend to hear a lot of things. After all, a drunk often has loose lips.

"I heard that there's a love triangle here," Orgnar, the bartender said in a lazy tone. Loki walked in to the owner of the inn, Delphine, complaining about the ale going bad and Orgnar's reply was rather lazy.

After speaking with though, Orgnar just sounded like an unmotivated guy, like he didn't have any dreams, and all of his hope were crushed by something. Maybe it was that Delphine…

"Who actually?" Loki asked again and Orgnar prompted him to get closer. Loki then leaned in closer towards him.

"The bard behind you, Sven and the elf around here, Faendal," Orgnar said.

"Oh…" Loki said and sat down back. "Not the kind of rumor I had in mind but useful anyway, thanks,"

That was true; he's an adventurer, not some cupid!

"Well, small village. What do you expect?" Orgnar said and resumed his job.

"True," Loki said and tipped Orgnar before going out again, this time to the local store he noticed before, the Riverwood Trader. But before he made it inside, he felt someone watching him. He turned and he saw and elf eyeing him for a moment before looking away.

"Hmm…" Loki hummed. "Oh well," he then went inside to an argument between the store owner and his sister about a priceless treasure.

"So…you're missing a golden claw?" Loki asked after he got the gist of the situation.

"Actually, it was stolen," Lucan Valerius said.

"What kind of claw is it?" Loki asked again.

"I don't know, I never seen a claw like it before, that's why it is priceless to me! Anyway, if I have to guess, it's a…um…dragon?"

"Oh come on, dragons are just legends," Lucan's sister, Camillia said and crossed her arms.

"_If only you knew," _Loki thought.

"Hey, treasures are often related to legends!" Lucan countered and Loki nodded. It was true.

But then, something clicked inside Loki's mind…a dragon claw made of precious metal or mineral? It seemed familiar…

_**Flasback.**_

"Loki! Loki!" Gaspar's voice can be heard inside the Huginn's residence.

"What?" Loki answered while he was scratching his back with a stick.

"Did you see the key to the Librarinth?" Gaspar said as he came into the dining room Loki was at. And Librarinth was a word Gaspar coined for his library/labyrinth.

"Key? You mean the claw?" Loki said and showed Gaspar the stick. At the end of it was an Obsidian Dragon Claw.

"…." Gaspar didn't show any reaction to this news. But then…

"You used it for a scratching stick? Do you know how priceless it is?" Gaspar said and head locked his son.

"If it were priceless you wouldn't lose it every time you wanted to go inside the Librarinth!" Loki replied while struggling to break free from his father's grip.

_**Flasback end.**_

"Where did the thieves took the claw?" Loki asked. It wasn't alien to him to the fact that the dragons had worshippers, who then build temples for their worship. The temples then became tomb for the worshippers and they often brought knowledge about the dragons with them. And, mostly these temples have main chambers that required a certain combination of symbols and key to open it.

Loki was familiar with the temples before. After all, he lived in one. So, if he could get inside the temple around here, he could uncover valuable information!

"Uh…the Bleak Falls Barrow, the ruins at the mountain near here. Why? Are you going to get my claw back from the thieves?" Lucan said, hopeful.

"Well…it is kind of dangerous…" Loki said, sounding doubtful. He actually was going anyway but he didn't plan on giving back Lucan the claw because…if his hunch was right, there would be more of these temples, and thus, more claws…which he intended to collect.

"Not to mention I have a matter of outmost importance to do," Loki continued. That was true, the dragon could attack the village anytime. But…it's not like he's going to take a long time to clear the temple.

_"Right, exploring a temple filled with obstacles and puzzles won't take long?"_ Loki thought but he just couldn't help it! His adventurer sense was tingling and telling him to go there, ASAP!

"Well, I'm not asking you to do a charity work here! I'm willing to pay for your service, of course," Lucan said, worried of losing a potential help.

"_Should I, should I, should I?" _Loki thought. _"Oh well, I don't have a house yet to store any valuables. Plus the claws tend to be big so it can warrant unwanted attention. Let's have him keep it first," _

"Alright," Loki said and brought out his hand.

"Alright," Lucan grabbed it and shakes it with a smile.

"Great! So let me show you where it is!" Camilia said happily.

**…**

"So the Bleak Falls Barrow is over there. You could see it from here," Camillia said and pointed towards the structure of the barrow. Loki already knew where it was because the structure kind of pointed out from its surrounding but Camilia seemed so happy to be useful so he didn't mind the short company.

Besides, during his time with her, he noticed that he was being watched again, but this time, by two people.

He discreetly eyed his surrounding for his spies by talking with Camilia and he saw the same elf that was watching him before, Faendal and the Nord Bard, Sven. And then, his adventurer sense tingled and he knew why those two were watching him like a hawk.

"_Love trouble, eh? Afraid of another competition?" _Loki thought with a smirk. He actually wasn't going to make any moves on Camilia anyway.

"Say Camilia, do you know the local bard and elf here?" Loki asked.

"Yes, why?" Camilia asked.

"Well…I heard there's this rumor…" Loki said while rubbing the back of his neck. "That you are in a love triangle with them,"

Camilia flushed at the news. "By the Divines! For an outsider like you to know, is there no privacy in this village?" Camilia palmed her face for a moment before looking at Loki again.

"It must Orgnar that told you, right? That man must know what kind of thing that is alright to tell someone and what is not!" Camilia said and pointed jab a finger at Loki.

"Yeah…apparently, your love triangle is the only news sensation in the village, so yeah…" Loki replied while holding his hand in front of him as defense.

Camilia's face was red with anger and crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away. "And for your information, I am not in love with either of them! They're the one that's chasing after my skirt!"

Sven and Faendal watched in glee at what they thought as Camilia getting mad at Loki for making a move at her. They were too far to hear their conversation of course. Loki noticed this though.

"_If only they knew," _Loki thought.

"I can see that. It didn't help that you're the only available…ahem, 'skirt' around here," Loki said.

"I know! And it didn't help that both of them are…are…!" Camilia started. "Sven thinks that automatically I'm in love with his 'charms'. My brother doubted that he could provide for a family. Faendal, although he is capable…is just…just…creepy," Camilia shuddered and rubbed his arms. "At times I could just feel someone is watching me when I'm outside,"

Loki scratched his head at this. "So…uh, tell them. I mean, I'm sure your brother would support you for your choice, considering how protective of him about you,"

"Well, I suppose…" Camilia said. Loki smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should get back to your brother," Loki said. Camilia nodded and muttered a thank you before going back. Loki saw the two stalkers and shook his head at them and walked towards the Barrow.

**…**

The travel into the Barrow was manageable. He met a few wildlife and bandits on the way but nothing that he couldn't handle. The same could said about the temple. Woken up a few undead, killed those, bandits, slain them, traps and puzzle, outsmarted them until…

"Nonononononononono! Go away! Go away!" Loki said. He was currently curled into fetal position on the floor and kept chanting 'Go away!' again and again.

"For Divine's sake! Man up will you! Help me!" a voice belonging to the thief of the Golden Claw, Arvel the Swift yelled from further inside the room. He was currently trapped in a web by a humongous spider and said spider was guarding him, halting Loki's attempt to free him.

Luckily, the spider was too big to exit the room to get to Loki.

Loki actually had a fear of spiders, no thanks to a botched attempt on using his Fast Travel Spell. For years he had been combating his fear because let's face it, what tomb, labyrinth and old abandoned places have in common? Spiders.

_-Today I met the biggest spider I've in my life…yet. Oh Divines please don't let there be a bigger one than this!-_

He has been making a good progress so far before this, and managing to take down the smaller spiders with little difficulty from far. Never from close. Never. But then he had to meet the bid bad boss spider here.

"Help!"

"Go away!"

10 minutes later…

"So uh…you wouldn't blame a man for his flaws, won't you?" Loki said while scratching his head.

"…" was Arvel's reply. It was lucky that the spider wasn't interested in him for as long as Loki was still around. If not…

Loki had to cast a Fury spell on himself to make him attack the spider without fear…with his spells of course. His fear was still strong to held him back from recklessly charge at the eight legged abomination.

"Right, so uh…Golden Claw? Hand it over and let you go," Loki said.

"'Hand it over?' Are you kidding me?" Arvel replied. "Do I look like I'm capable of 'handing' you anything?"

"_Right, he was bound," _Loki thought.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Guess I have to take it using my own 'hands' then," Loki said and took out his Iron Sword that he looted from Helgen earlier and cut the webbings around Arvel's hip.

"Wait wait wait!" Arvel struggled against Loki as he realizes what was going to happen. "Release me first and I'll give you the claw!"

"No, I'll take it from you first then I'll release you," Loki said and proceeded to search him for the claw. But before he could do so, Arvel struggled even harder and to both men's surprise, he broke free! Loki then stepped back from the now free thief.

"…why didn't you do that before?" Loki asked and stared at him.

"You'd be surprised at what determination could do for you!" Arvel said.

"I hope making you stupid is not one of them," Loki deadpanned. "Now give me the claw,"

"No!" Arvel said and stepped back.

"See? You're acting stupid now. Didn't you see me took down the big spider in front of you?" Loki stated and took a step forward towards him.

"And you weren't on the floor cradling like a baby being scared of said spider?" Arvel retorted and took another step back.

"…" Loki's left hand cackled with lightning. "I just remembered, you saw my shameful moment. I'll have to kill you…" Arvel gulped at this. "Unless you give the claw to me and I'll forget you were here,"

"NO!" Arvel said and ran away. "You fool! Like I'll give you the claw anyway!"

"You're the fool! Don't ever run inside a tomb, you'll trigger the –" Loki couldn't finish as he heard a sound of a trap being activated a pained voice later.

"Argh!" followed by a cracking sound.

"-traps, unless of course you have no choice but to run. Ouch," Loki finished and shook his head.

Loki sighed and walked after Arvel, picking up valuables and killing off more Draugr on the way until he found Arvel's dead body. "Another fool fallen to greed and incompetence,"

Loki found the Golden Claw and head further inside the temple, dispatching more undead obstacles along the way until he found himself in front of the all too familiar ancient door with the security system. The half upper part of the door has three revolving rings with symbols on them. They can be rotated to reveal more symbols but one ring tend to only have three symbols. Below the rings are three holes with the dragon claw shape beneath them.

The security system was ingenious, yet at the same time, stupid. In order to unlock the door, you will need two keys. The first key was the correct symbol order that you must match on the door. Having done that, you will now need the right second key, namely the matching Dragon Claw. There are a variety of Dragon Claws in Tamriel as his family had a different one. Without either of them, the door won't open.

_ -So why is it that they put the correct symbol order on the claw? That just defeats the purpose of the symbol! Can't they put it somewhere around the temple and you have to find out where it is?_

_It is like having twelve locked doors to your treasury room but all of them use the same key! The best it could do was buy you a little time.-_

Loki shook his head and opened the door to proceed inside the main chamber. He then saw something familiar…

_-YES! I knew it! The curved wall! Finally, I could see what was on it!-_

Loki then ran up the stairs that led to the curved wall with the dragon carving that was similar to the one back at his home. But before he reached it, he saw something else that caught his attention.

It was a stone coffin that was a few meters away from the wall. He knew that the undead inside would wake up if he got near it and so he braced himself. He got near it, but there was no reaction. He knocked on the coffin with his sword but there was still no reaction. He figured that the undead will only wake up when triggered by something.

Loki then heard something, a whispering or a chanting of some kind and quickly spun around towards the curved wall. He then saw patterns of markings but they were organized indicating that they were not just scribbles but of intelligent design. He then realized that they were sentences from an unknown language. It was probably the language of the dragon worshippers and probably, if the dragon theme indicated, the dragons themselves.

And then, a particular word caught his attention because it glowed blue while the others didn't. Also, the whispering seemed to radiate from said word. The closer he got to the word, the stronger the whispering gets and the more his vision seemed to blacked out and focused only on the word.

Finally, he was right in front of the word and a seemingly magical blue wind shot out from the word and engulfed him.

"What the?" Loki said to himself as he felt a familiar sensation as he breathe in the magical wind. He felt this kind of feeling before!

_**Flashback.**_

"Loki, today I shall teach you a very important and useful spell!" Gaspar enthusiastically said to his son, who shared his feelings too. They were currently outside of their residence and in the surrounding forest.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?" Loki asked, impatiently.

Gaspar smirked at this son's reaction. "The spell is called, the Fast Travel Spell!"

Loki just gave him a weird look.

"The spell, with proper focus, shall allow you to travel to locations that you are well acquainted with," Gaspar explained and Loki looked impressed, very impressed.

"Awe-some," Loki said.

"Indeed it is! However, not everyone can use it, and a very few can use it well!" Gaspar said. "Also, it is a different form of magic!"

"How different?" Loki asked.

"Well, the spells you know now doesn't require any words right? Just the required amount of magicka and concentration, correct?" Gaspar continued his explanation and Loki nodded. ""Well, this spell requires no magicka but the incantation of its name…and concentration. That's the most important part,"

"I see," Loki said while rubbing his chin.

"So, the incantation of the spell is…Aak Daal Hool. Now, make sure you said it right because if it sounds different, the meaning will different," Gaspar stated and Loki gave him a weird look again.

"That's…are you pulling my leg? Because it sounds funny," Loki said and Gaspar gasped and pulled a hurt look.

"I can't believe it; my own son didn't believe me! Oh where did I go wrong?" Gaspar said in a mock sad voice.

"Hmm…let me think…how about that time when I was trying to get a gift for my friend, who is a girl and you told me of a certain item that has a certain meaning. But you lied about said meaning and caused a major embarrassment to me!" Loki stated furiously.

"It did get you laid though," Gaspar added with an awkward smile.

"…"

"Okay, okay! It's legit. I'm telling the truth!" Gaspar raised his hands in defense.

"Do mother know about this?" Loki asked and Gaspar nodded. "Then I'm asking her to verify this," Loki was about to get up when…

"It's useless because when it comes to pranking you, your mom and I are on the same boat," Gaspar said with a grin.

"What? No she isn't!" Loki denied the statement but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Oh really? Tell me then, you showed the gift to her too right?" Gaspar's grin was getting wider now.

Loki realized what he meant. His mother could have told him what it meant but she didn't and even encouraged him to do it! "No! Mother is…mother didn't know!"

"She didn't know, really? The wife of an adventurer who travelled with her family together across Tamriel…except for Skyrim, didn't know of such thing? Or is that what you wanted to think of your mother!" Gaspar said with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Why…why are you destroying the image I had of mother? Why?" Loki asked in a disappointed tone.

"Because it doesn't seem fair for me to be painted the image of the bad guy all this time when you mother had a hand in it too! And it was quite surprising really that you didn't catch on that your mother tricked you at that time," Gaspar said while rubbing his chin.

"Because I was too angry at you at the time!" Loki replied.

"Ah yes, I remember your mother comforting you and scolding me for the prank and making me responsible for it. Such a devious woman," Gaspar shook his head. And then, a grin appeared on his face. "Oh, you wouldn't believe what else she's capable of, especially when me and her alone…"

Loki's face fell knowing what he wanted to say next. "Nonononono! Shut up you Daedric in mortal flesh! Shut up! You've done enough!"

"Muahahaha!" Gaspar laughed loudly while shooting Sparks spell into the sky with both hands. "You are a hundred years too early to challenge me boy!"

"Mother…why…the kind image I had of you…gone," Loki said dejectedly.

"Sigh, okay, we had our fun, now back to the lesson," Gaspar said but Loki was still feeling depressed. Gaspar scratched his head for an idea to cheer up his son when suddenly; a brilliant idea came to his mind!

"You know, I know of a way to get back to your mother, what say you?" Gaspar suggested.

Loki perked up at this. "Only if you take the blame for it,"

"Gah! Why must it be so?" Gaspar said taken aback by the suggestion.

"That way I can get back at mother using her own trick and I can get you too at the same time!" Loki explained and Gaspar rubbed his chin, pondering his situation.

"Alright, now we'll discuss it later, for now, let's get back to the lesson, shall we?" Gaspar said and Loki nodded, now seemed to be in the mood to learn. "Alright now, the spell incantation was in a different ancient language that was lost to the current times. I couldn't find the complete language but only the three words that I am teaching you now,"

That was a lie. In fact, most of said language was contained on the covered curved wall in the family's labyrinth turned library. But Loki didn't know that, and as curious as he was, he never disobeyed his parents order not to check the wall. Loki was a good son, a son that Gaspar and his wife was proud to have.

"What does it mean?" Loki asked.

"Aak Daal Hool means Guide Return Home respectively," Gaspar explained. "But I called it the Fast Travel Spell because it doesn't necessarily sends you back home, but to places you've never been before, provided that you can focus on that place properly,"

Loki nodded at this. "I see, so I take it that you're going to need accurate details of the place you wanted to go?"

"Correct!" Gaspar smiled. "That is why in its native language it is called guide return home because it will guide and return you to your home; namely the place that you are familiar and intimate with,"

"I see…,"

"But! You lack something to cast this spell!" Gaspar stated and Loki looked annoyed.

"This spell…seemed tedious to use," Loki said.

"It is! But it will be worth it! Now like I said, you lack something. And that something is the knowledge to use it!" Gaspar said.

"That much is obvious," was Loki's brilliant reply. "How hard it is to say three words?"

Gaspar ignored him and continued with his lecture. "Much like we can't speak when we were born because we didn't have the knowledge to do so, you my son, didn't have the necessary knowledge to conjure the magic contained in the words!"

"So…I take it you have said knowledge?" Loki said.

"Yes! In fact, it took us a long time to be able to cast the spell! Even longer to be able to master it! I think that we started training it ever since you were born…" Gaspar rubbed his chin in trying to remember the event. "Oh, well. But! Fear not, for we found out that once you've mastered the words, you can share your knowledge of it to another member!"

"Really? That sounds…too good to be true," Loki said skeptically.

"Indeed it does but true nonetheless! So I shall transfer my knowledge of the words to you!" Gaspar said and took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Now shut up while I concentrate!"

Loki zipped his mouth shut when a magical orange coloured wind flew out from his father's body into his own. He felt weird, like suddenly, he knew something that he didn't before.

"Alright, now you are able to use the spell! So let's train. Now I want you to focus about the image of the Librarinth. Focus on that image and chant the spell!" Gaspar said and waited for his son to do it. "Take your time, because you must do it properly, because if not, you could end up anywhere,"

"Alright, alright, no pressure, calm down," Loki said to himself and closed his eyes and started to imagine the inside of the temple. Well, he tried to imagine the curved wall but then a dominant image came into mind. It was dominant because it was everywhere in the temple.

The image of cobwebs.

Loki thought that was enough, but how wrong he was.

"Aak Daal Hool!" Loki chanted and he was engulfed in a blue wind before disappearing.

"Attaboy! Though I felt like I forgotten something…wait!" Gaspar said and when the realization came, he paled. The weakness of the spell, or actually, the Shout was that it can't work properly when you are indoors and when your destination was also indoors. This was because that he theorized that since the Shout uses wind as medium, it can't enter places that wind can't enter.

Granted that almost all indoor locations in Tamriel had decent airflow to at least allow breathing but he figured that it wasn't enough for the spell to work or maybe it can be used indoors but required a very high level mastery of the spell!

He just prayed that Loki was capable of pulling indoor travel or his wife was so going to make him pay! Gaspar then ran into the Librarinth and found that Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck…why did I forget that very important detail?" Gaspar groaned and rushed back outside.

**…**

Loki felt the cool windy sensation leave his body and thought that the spell was over. It wasn't long actually and it felt very short. He then opened his eyes and found out that he wasn't in the Librarinth but someplace else entirely.

And said place was full of cobwebs. Giant cobwebs and spider egg sacs the size of a child.

That day, both men of the Huginn family went through a very traumatic experience.

_**Flashback end.**_

Loki was on the floor, curled like a baby and was rocking back and forth again. "Noooo! All my efforts to get rid of my fear of spiders, and I have to remember that event again! Whyyy?"

Fortunately however, Loki couldn't stay depressed for long as the stone coffin's lid shot open and a Draugr climbed outside. Loki shook his head and quickly got up and readied himself for battle. He knew that this Draugr must be of a different breed from the last because it was assigned to protect the word wall.

Loki then, without giving the undead a chance to make its move, blasted at it a steady stream of fire from his left hand. The Draugr didn't advance but seemed to be doing something.

"FUS RO DA!" the Draugr spoke in a raspy voice and a shockwave travelled from its mouth as soon as the words were spoken, to him.

"What the-" Loki couldn't finish as he was thrown back to the wall. It was lucky that he wasn't far from the wall and it braced his body somewhat. Had he been far, he could have flown to it and might break a few bones.

"_Did he say Fus? I know that word! I just learnt it from the wall. And if I'm right, I can say it to!" _Loki thought and he got back to combat stance.

"FUS RO DA!" Loki screamed to no effect. The Draugr Overlord, as Loki named him, advanced towards him. "Okay, maybe I can't use all the words yet? Maybe just…FUS!"

There was still no effect. The Draugr then brought up its two handed sword above its head and slashed it towards Loki. The sword contacted the wall and scratched it as it went downwards. Loki evaded it and groaned. _"Of course! How can I forget! I lack the 'knowledge'! Guess I can't use it now then,"_

Loki slashed his sword towards the Draugr's unprotected elbow joint but it deflected it using its gauntlet and pushed his sword away. Loki staggered backwards and the Draugr brought up his sword again.

"Well, if sword is not going to work, time to use magic!" Loki said and shot a stream of flame at the Draugr again while backing away from the advancing Draugr. The Draugr sideswiped at Loki but he was out of reach and Loki back away again.

The both of them circled around the altar that held the Draugr's stone coffin; Loki flaming the Draugr while it tried to catch him. And each time the Draugr wanted to Shout, Loki would quickly rushed in and hit the Draugr as hard as he could to stagger it and cancel its Shout. This went for about a few rounds before Loki ran out of magicka.

He then did what a stingy adventurer would do to regenerate his magicka; ran away. Call him stingy, a cheapskate, a miser or even a coward if you want, but it was economical. And if he can save his potions, then by the Divines he will!

He went down the stairs, with the Draugr hot on pursuit. When the both of them was on the lower floor, Loki ran up to the other stair again and the Draugr mindlessly ran after him. Powerful they were, but smart they were not. Loki reached the altar first and quickly opened the chest. Inside he found a heavy iron armor set which he took…and threw it at the Draugr who was climbing the stairs.

The Draugr wasn't fast enough and was hit by the heavy armor and fell down the stairs unto the ground below. "Yes!" Loki said and quickly went down the stairs. The Draugr was already on its knees when Loki kicked away its sword and swiped his sword at the Draugr's neck. A swift decapitation and the undead was dead again.

"Not the best victory, but makes a funny story, so meh," Loki said and proceeded to loot the Draugr's body. He didn't found much on him except for a heavy stone strapped to its back that has markings on it. It has a weird symbol on it but he figured he will have to check it later.

He then took some leather strips he found around the temple and strapped the heavy stone to his back. He then checked the iron armor set that he just so casually used as ammunition before and pondered if he should brought them and sell them later.

_"No, too heavy. Besides, I got more selling potions anyway," _Loki thought and decided that maybe he should just wear them instead. But then he remembered that he liked to travel light so heavy armor is a no-no…but maybe just the helmet. It looked awesome.

But again, it was heavy and his head was already heavy enough, courtesy of his brain. So he just took the boots and the gauntlets. With the gauntlets, at least he could deflect blows like what the Draugr did before and with the boots, he could kick harder.

But then his logical voice inside him spoke the truth about his choice of protection. _"Oh that's right, protect the limbs that you can live without but not the important ones! Like, oh I don't know, maybe your head; the one that makes you who you are? And don't forget, your torso, which contains all the necessary organs to keep you alive and losing one of them can be fatal!"_

Loki then stared at the iron helmet in his hand for a moment before…

"Nah, I have Oakflesh," Loki said and tossed the helmet over his shoulder and proceeded to search for an exit.

* * *

**Author's Note Again:** The Fast Travel Spell's true nature is finally revealed but it didn't show Loki learning the words, just receiving knowledge to use them. When did he learn it I wonder? Also the third word; Hool isn't a canon Dovah language as it doesn't have the word for home so I just winged it. If any of you found the canon word for it, do tell me. First and second word is canon.

And the battle at the end…that was my style. I would run around and hid until I recovered my magicka and never use potions…at all. It was to the point that a majority of my weight was because of the potions. And no, I didn't sell the potions that I collect, only the ones that I create because they valued more and thus sell for more.

Trust me, when you played too much RPG, you'll learn how to save valuables (means never to use them) especially the hard to find potions. Especially the elixirs and ultimate potions in Skyrim…yeah…like hell I'll use them.

That's all for now, Read and Review guys!


End file.
